Whitney's Jeans
by Nibiru-Mul
Summary: Whitney sings the "awesome" Jenna Rose song "My Jeans" after she gets her hands on a pair of designer jeans. Also features Falkner singing a gratuitous rap.


_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Whitney, Falkner, or the other canon characters in this story. They are property of Nintendo. I do, however, own a few of the characters,. Two of the girls are based on the Lasses found in Whitney's Gym in HeartGold and SoulSilver. Nor do I own My Jeans. It belongs to Jenna Rose._

_I thought this would be a very funny idea for a story - featuring the "awesome" song "My Jeans" by Jenna Rose._

* * *

**THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

**SHE WORE THOSE JEANS LIKE ME**

**HA HA HA HA. JACK MY SWAG!**

One fine day at the Forever 21 store in Goldenrod City, Whitney was shopping for some new pairs of jeans. She needed them since she was running low on jeans. Her friends, Lass Carrie and Lass Cathy, were in the store too. The girls were sisters, and they looked similar.

Right now, Whitney was trying on a pair of jeans. They were designer jeans with pink embroidery in the form of a flower.

"How do these look?" asked Whitney.

"Awesome," said Cathy.

"I like them," said Carrie.

"Thanks," said Whitney. "I'll go get them."

Whitney decided to order the jeans. She also ordered two other pairs without embroidery and a pink babydoll tee. After that, she decided to go home and watch television. But when she was watching TV that night, she saw all these famous girls wearing the same jeans that she had bought at the store.

"I can't believe it!" said Whitney. "They wore those jeans like me. I'm going to call all of my friends and show them tomorrow. I'll call Cathy and Carrie, and Morty, Jasmine, Lyra, Madison, and Vanessa. Plus I'm gonna call Falkner and Bugsy so one of them can do a totally unnecessary rap!"

The next day, we see Whitney sleeping in her room. Whitney's bed is pink and frilly. Her walls were canary yellow and contained a scene of a pair of Clefairy playing outside of Mt. Moon.

Suddenly, Whitney wakes up and screams like a rock star,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Whitney got out of bed, put on her pink tee and jeans, brushed her teeth, and then brushed her hair. She looked out the window. She started to sing.

_Staring out my window_

_I brush my hair_

_Getting dressed to meet my friends but I don't know what to wear,_

Outside of Whitney's window were Jasmine, Morty, Madison, and Vanessa. Jasmine was wearing a white dress. Morty was wearing a blue T-shirt and black shorts. Madison was a girl with green hair in a bob and purple eyes. She was wearing a blue tank top and a white skirt. Vanessa had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing an orange shirt and blue capris. Bugsy was there too. He had a Blackberry.

Whitney greets her friends and lets them inside her house.

_Commercial shows on my TV_

_About these cool designer jeans,_

_That I tried on, at the mall_

_I change the channel and look what I see_

Whitney goes to her computer. There are pictures of famous people wearing the same jeans at her. First, she shows it to Jasmine. Then she shows Morty. Then Madison and Vanessa run to see it.

_Hannah Montana's wearing my jeans,_

_Ashley Tisdale's wearing my jeans,_

_KeKe Palmer's wearing my jeans,_

_I just can't believe they wore those jeans like me!_

Everyone started dancing around. Morty and Jasmine were being a bit sarcastic about it, but they knew they wanted to humor Whitney in her little game.

_Oh-oh-oo-o-oh (o-m-g) oh-oh-oo-o-oh (o-m-g) oh-oh-oo-o-oh she wore those jeans like me_

_Oh-oh-oo-o-oh (o-m-g) oh-oh-oo-o-oh (o-m-g) oh-oh-oo-o-oh she wore those jeans like me_

_Like me, like me, like me, like me, like me, like me, like me,_

_Like me, like me, like me, like me, like me, like me, like me_

_She wore those jeans like me_

Meanwhile, more of Whitney's friends come out the window. We see Cathy, Carrie, Lyra, and Falkner. Cathy is wearing a white top and blue short shorts. Carrie is wearing a pink dress. Lyra is wearing a purple shirt and a black skirt. Falkner is wearing a green polo shirt, blue jeans, gold chains around his neck, and a backwards baseball cap. He looks like an authentic gangsta.

Whitney sees everyone outside. She and the others go downstairs to greet them.

_Staring at the mall window_

_I finger through a smile_

_I thought about how cool I'd look if I had them on right now_

_I'm anxious, and excited,_

_They're on my mind_

_It feels like heelies are racing, on my spine_

_(ooh-eeh)_

Everyone gets in Whitney's car. Whitney starts driving away and cruises the streets of the Goldenrod City suburbs. She drives so fast the Pidgey have barely any time to get away.

_I just can't wait to call these my jeans_

_Everyone can look at me in my jeans_

_I can go anywhere in my jeans_

_But I still can't believe she wore those jeans like me_

Whitney's car arrives at the shopping center. Everyone gets out of the car and starts running around and singing.

_Oh-oh-oo-o-oh (o-m-g) oh-oh-oo-o-oh (o-m-g) oh-oh-oo-o-oh she wore those jeans like me_

_Oh-oh-oo-o-oh (o-m-g) oh-oh-oo-o-oh (o-m-g) oh-oh-oo-o-oh she wore those jeans like me_

_Like me, like me, like me, like me, like me, like me, like me,_

_Like me, like me, like me, like me, like me, like me, like me_

_She wore those jeans like me_

Now it's time for the best part of the song - the gratuitous rap. Falkner is the one who is rapping. Bugsy is standing next to him.

_1, here comes the 2 to the 3_

_Not it's the T.R.I double G_

_Why, she's got those cool new jeans now sittin' in the J.E.T, but she's fly_

_You might see me in a video or a TV show, MTV, Nick, HBO _

_Whitney could be a model on a fashion show, look there she_ _goes_

Now the camera was on Whitney. She was sitting by herself near a fountain. She was looking at the camera.

_ABC 123_

_That girl wore her jeans like me_

_I bet she's mad 'cause I look fab_

_Ha-ha-ha-ha, jack my swag_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But mine look new and her's just look so old_

_So old_

_So old_

Now back to Falkner.

_Oh my, look at those jeans_

_They should be posted in magazines_

_Matter of fact let me get my phone_

_you can strike a pose_

_Smile for the camera_

Bugsy: FREEZE!

Falkner: _What? Trig bought a new BlackBerry?_

_What? Trig bought a new BlackBerry?_

_What? Trig bought a new BlackBerry?_

Bugsy: Just take the picture already!

Falkner: _Sorry, I was stuck in a daydream_

_When I bought those jeans with my new ice creams_

_That I look so good_

_When I hit the scene_

_So fresh, so clean, all eyes on me_

_Then I turned on my TV_

_What do I see?_

_The Black Eyed Peas, and Jay-Z_

I just can't believe they wore them jeans like me

Now back to Whitney and everyone else. Everyone who was there was dancing in unison to the song. Whitney was showing off her jeans to the camera. The girls (except for Jasmine) had changed into jeans and they were showing off theirs.

_Oh-oh-oo-o-oh (o-m-g) oh-oh-oo-o-oh (o-m-g) oh-oh-oo-o-oh she wore those jeans like me_

_Oh-oh-oo-o-oh (o-m-g) oh-oh-oo-o-oh (o-m-g) oh-oh-oo-o-oh she wore those jeans like me_

_Like me, like me, like me, like me, like me, like me, like me,_

_Like me, like me, like me, like me, like me, like me, like me_

_She wore those jeans like me_

_Oh-oh-oo-o-oh (o-m-g) oh-oh-oo-o-oh (o-m-g) oh-oh-oo-o-oh she wore those jeans like me_

_Oh-oh-oo-o-oh (o-m-g) oh-oh-oo-o-oh (o-m-g) oh-oh-oo-o-oh she wore those jeans like me_

_Like me, like me, like me, like me, like me, like me, like me,_

_Like me, like me, like me, like me, like me, like me, like me_

_She wore those jeans like me (like me, like me, like me, like me)_

Now the annoying song was finally over!

"I love my jeans," said Whitney.

"I can't believe I sat through that whole song," said Morty.

"Me neither," said Jasmine.

"Come on," said Falkner. "It was fun!"

"Well..." said Morty. "I'll give it that."

"Wait a minute!" said Madison. "What does this have to do with Pokemon?"

"I don't know," said Vanessa. "But I see those Spheal over there using Encore."

They looked nearby. There were two Spheal sitting on a bench. They were clapping their flippers - it looks like they wanted an encore.

"Sorry, Spheal," said Jasmine, "but you're not getting an encore."

The Spheal frowned.

"I suppose we could sing the song one more time," said Falkner.

"Okay!" said Whitney. "Let's get ready to sing!"

Whitney started to sing again. Everyone danced except for Morty and Jasmine, who decided to sit this one out.

**THE END**


End file.
